Big Gorgeous Liar
by Emily Cohen
Summary: Alex's famous dad is a fast talking music producer , and habitual liar. When he blows out the candles on his fourth birthday cake, he has only one wish...getting his parents together or stop the lying .Be careful of what you wish. Lilly and Miley's story
1. Chapter 1

_**Big Gorgeous Liar**_

* * *

_**A/N : my brand new story …review if you like it!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 1 _**

KINDERGARTEN -- WEDNESDAY MORNING

Two dozen kindergartners listen to their teacher, Ms Berry. The word "Work" is on the blackboard.

-"Work." Today we're going to share what our parents do for work.

Then we can see a series of fourth years olds standing beside their desks, addressing the class:

-My dad is a truck driver.-said one of the kids .

-My mommy is a doctor.

My dad is a librarian and my mom is a vegetarian.

-My mother IS AN ACTRESS! -said a boy named Theo .

-My daddy works at a place where they make stuff, and my mommy is a mommy.-

-My mom's a teacher.- as Alex starts to sit , the other boy Theo stick his tongue out . Alex and Theo are cousins and they are always fighting with each other about who has the best dad…you see their dads are two of the Jonas Brothers , but Alex's parents are divorced so I guess Theo wins …

-And your dad?-asked the teacher when he noticed that Alex in unsure of what to say even though everyone in the classroom knows about Joe Jonas…at least single mothers are aware and sometimes married too .

-My dad? H e ' s . . . a liar.-the little boy replied a little hesitant .

Ms Berry is taken aback but decides to go on - A liar? I don't think you ! mean "a liar."

-Yes he is! When he is backstage he tawks with women and tell them they are pretty…when they aren't …-

Ms Berry is confused -Oh! I see-- you mean he's an actor!.

Alex Shrugs . .

* * *

HOLLYWOOD RECORDS -DAY

Joe Jonas , 24 years old ,handsome and easygoing stands in the record studio watching at a new bubbly blonde that must be no longer than 19 singing a new electric pop song that claims to be rewritten . He feels that his ears are bleeding but his manners for the girl are utterly genuine and convincing.

-A dark street. . . a stormy night... Do you get this?-he asks when she finishes .

She nods- Look Mr Jonas …

-Please call me Joe..that makes me feel old .

The teen popstar wanabe blushes furiously , she is star-struck , not including huge crush on Joe Jonas…she wants him to like her that she doesn't notice that maybe she's trying too hard .

-I'm not saying that the song sucks -wow he is honest -…I'm just saying that if you understand the song…if you feel connected with …-

-uhmm…I love Connect's Three songs! -she says and he rolled his eyes at her stupidity .

-Right…well why don't we do this again…let me see -he looks at his watch- same place , same time in a week? -

-DUH! Of course I'll be here Mr Jo…I mean Joe -she says seductively .

-Okay , bye Melissa…- once she is out he takes a breath on relief , but she popes her head in again .

-Do you think I'm the next Britney Spears? -she asks .

-Why not?-he faked a smile .

- Because this magazine…not that I care but it says that I'm the next Hannah Montana…don't get insulted cause she is your family…but I think I'm way better…What do you think Joe? -

-I think you are totally right! -he lied and mouthed an awkward to one of employees out there.

A publicist carrying, a clipboard approaches Joe leaving the building .

-Mr. Jonas, do you have a moment-?

-No, I'm late picking up my son.-he says nervously .

-Because a couple of reporters want to interview you about your next popstar discovery -

Joe instantly shifts directions. -How's my hair?

And he's off to woo a gang of reporters .

* * *

MEANWHILE IN THE KINDERGARTEN

As the bell rings all the kids are out , Alex is happy because his daddy promised to pick him up ; he waves at his fatty teacher even though he is only 4 years old he noticed that his teacher is the only woman that his daddy does not flirt …he wonders why . Half the kids are already with their parents and he stood up in a corner alone with his backpack . Suddenly a female voice called for him , he recognized the pretty young woman with a spoiled curl haired little boy as his aunt and cousin , yes Miley and Theo .

-Alex! …Alex honey come here!-she says and the boy approaches her . She kneeled down at his level while Theo hugs his mom tightly .

-I'm sorry…but your daddy …-

-HE IS GOING TO BE HERE…HE PROMISED! -he cries .

-No he isn't , he never keeps his promises -said Theo to catch his mother's attention , Miley looks at him hurt - THEO!

-Come one , let's go home …-says Miley and take both boys in the car .

-My daddy Is way better than yours -said Theo to Alex while he looks other kids with their daddies .

* * *

_**Sorry it's a bit shorter , but I will update soon**_

_**There will be comedy and drama…what would Alex do to change his dad's behavior or maybe get his parents together again?**_

_**REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT!**_

_**Loves , Emily !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Big Gorgeous Liar**_

* * *

_**A/N : I like this story…hope you like it too! **_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 **_

_-My daddy Is way better than yours -said Theo to Alex while he looks other kids with their daddies . _

The car drive was fast , aunt Miley was a good driver and thank god annoying Theo was quiet in his seat . Even though Alex was quiet in his seat too he didn't forget about his dad promise , because his daddy meant a lot to him , he wanted to be just like him , yes how can a 4 years old think about that?…well Alex did , that was what Lilly worry the most especially because recently Joe's role as a father wasn't the best example for a kid…or even for an adult .

Alex got bored quickly and look at his cousin , they weren't the best friends , specially because Theo was spoiled and sometimes even mean , but again when Alex tried to tell this to his mother they didn't believe him…at the end he was a good kid , _the spoiled part came by Miley ._

JOE'S POV

I looked at my watch and oh boy I was so fucking late…I knew that Lilly was going to be mad, but Alex was going to be crushed . It's hard being a dad and more being married , but I guess that part I can't really advice anyone , cause the majority of my marriage I was out touring with my brothers…and Lilly stayed home huge and pregnant and her step-sister and ex Hannah Montana got pregnant of my brother in that time too…so she wasn't alone but it wasn't the same . You see I think we did everything right…yes every little thing we did it right …we dated like 3 years , then we got engaged when she was 18 and I was 21...we were young but we were in love , then we got married and in our wedding night we couldn't get our hands off each other…I miss those days , anyway that night Alex came into the picture and here we are _divorced_ .

SUBURBAN PORCH - AFTERNOON

A sad Alex and his young mother, Lilly wait silently on the steps.

-What time is it?-

Lilly checks her watch - I ' m sure he just got tied up in the office again.-

Finally, Joe's BMW pulls up. Alex races to him, delighted. Lilly looks at him when her little 4 years old is so happy about Joe's presence , she looks at them and almost melt…almost because she has to be mad at him but Joe's sweetness and not to mention he is so handsome isn't working at all , along with his tight jeans and messy hair for the wind .

-Dad!

-Alexander!- Joe calls out a command-TRANSFORMERS!! .-Joe instantly becomes a human version of the transformer toy making robotic movements and sounds. Alex knows the routine well, moves in perfect sine with dad until .

-Malfunction in vector 3 ! ! Malfunction in vector 3!!- Joe pretends to lose control of a 'robotic' arm -Look out! It's on tickle mode!!

Joe's "mechanical arm" becomes claw-like , tickling Alex like crazy! The boy loves it. Lilly watches these two kids and after all she can't help but smiles.

-And who is this lovely lady? Alex, could you introduce me?-said Joe flirting with his ex-wife.

-That's no lady daddy , that's mom!-replied Alex oblivious .

-Thanks, Alex!-said Lilly .

Joe approaches Lilly .

-Mom? ! -under his breath- Hmnm. . . I don't remember her looking so hot -

-JOE!-Lilly said offended because that's not the appropriate language to use in front of kids .

Joe rolls his eyes and becomes the robot again -Malfunction in Vector 4! Malfunction in Vector 4! -Joe's other robotic arm becomes a "pincher", comes after Lilly.

-Keep Vector 4 away from me. Unless you want Vector 4 chopped off.-she said playfully .

-You know, you were much easier when we were married…-Joe replied and takes a look at her luggage . -So where are you off too?

-Stanford. I'm delivering a paper.-she replied .

-Oh really? Where I live, we use a boy on a bike.-

-Funny , very funny -she said faking a laugh .

-Hey mommy, dad's taking me to see wrestling!

Lilly is surprise and half horrified , you can notice she is mildly protesting - Oh, Joseph!

-Oh Lillian! -he replied playfully mimicking her .

-Do you have to take him to those things? They're so violent.

Alex feels left out and placed himself between his parents -Actually mommy , I wanted to see _Disney on-ice_ just like Theo but daddy said it was bowing…-

-He did ?-asked Lilly laughing but she quickly changes her reaction because Alex is talking seriously .

-Seriously…why Kevin takes the kid to those places?-asked Joe .

-Maybe because he is aware that _his kid_ is 4 years old and not a violent teenager …-replied Lilly insulted .

-Theo is mean…-said Alex and his mother looks at him with her big blue eyes .

-No he is not , he is your cousin and best friend honey -said Lilly picking up Alex , then when she looks away Joe mouthed his son _he is really mean_ and Alex laugh . Suddenly Joe starts to imitate the familiar wise, old Indian chief Dan George INDIAN CHIEF DAN

-The boy must learn the way of the warrior. And who better to teach him than Rowdy Rod . Piper and Big John Stud?-

Lilly can't help but laugh again .

-He must be schooled in the way of the face-claw, the sleeper hold, and the purple nuxple.

For only then--

-Shut up!!-she finally says .

-The squaw will never understand us.-said Joe to his son .

A horn honks . It's the good-natured, affable Matt Marshall . Alex runs up to him.

-Alex, my man!

Matt gives Alex a high five, then kisses Lilly on the lips.

-Jonas, good to see you?

-What? No kiss for me?-replied Joe .

-What do you say, Alex ? Give me a hand?-asked Matt about Lilly's luggage . Joe grits his teeth as Matt gives Alex a piggyback ride to get the luggage.

-I didn't know the boyfriend was going.-

-Matt. His name is Matt and you already know him… and yes, he's going. -Lilly heads inside.

She enters the house , that used to be Joe's and Lilly's house and shuts the blinds.

-To Stanford? Overnight? Does this mean you two are...

-I've been seeing him seven months, what do you think?

-I was hoping that after being married to me, you'd have no more strength left.-

-Well you have to remember when we were married, I wasn't having sex nearly as often as you were.-

-MEDIC!! I've been hit.-he joked .

Lilly locks up.

-Well, great... I'm so happy for you two. I am just Mister Happy man. Happy, happy, happy.

-Relax, Joe. It looks like Matt's taking that job offer in Boston.-

Joe turns sincere. -Lils , I am so sorry...

Behind her back, he flails in celebration. She glances back... He stops, whistles innocently.

-Ready?-asked Matt

Lilly and Matt say goodbye to Alex. He get in his Explorer and Joe pulls Lilly to a corner where they can talk privately .

-What do you want?-she asks tired , she knows that Joe is jealous but she can't give him another chance .

-Is this guy serious?

-Joe…

-Can we just…

-No! listen …enough of you and me …today I just want you to be Alex's dad…or at least the dad he thinks he has -

Joe nodded .

-You gonna be okay? Because if not, we could leave Alex at Kevin's and I could go out with you two, does that appeal to you at all?-

-You are unbelievable!

She got inside the car and they drive off.

-Wave to the soon-to-be ex boyfriend, Alex .-says Joe flipping Alex the keys -You drive.

Alex sighs. The little boy likes Matt , he has been good with him but he wants what Theo has , parents together .

* * *

_**Liked it?**_

_**Thanks 4 the alerts and favorites!**_

_**Loves , Emily**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Big Gorgeous Liar**_

* * *

_**A/N : thanks guys 4 the favorites and alerts . I have to said that this is barely based on "Liar , Liar" (on the wish thing)… but the rest thing is all mine , let's see what Alex's wish can make Joe do…oh boy! Review if you like it! **_

_**Nick and Selena are in the story too!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_Lilly got inside the car and they drive off._

_-Wave to the soon-to-be ex boyfriend, Alex .-says Joe flipping Alex the keys -You drive._

_Alex sighs. The little boy likes Matt , he has been good with him but he wants what Theo has , parents together ._

BMW - AFTERNOON'- MOVING

Joe is driving, Alex beside him. -Dad, are we really going to go to wrestling?

-Absolutely, Alexander . We just have to stop by the office for one minute.- Alex sighs . He's heard this before.

As they head inside Hollywood Records , Joe and little Alex pass a beggar .

-'Scuse me, sir. Do you have any change?

Joe patting his pockets -'Fraid not. Sorry.- In the lobby Joe grabs The Daily Journal, paying for it with a handful of change . His son takes this in. On their way to the elevators Joe and Alex pass Phil , _a _dweebish bore.

-Joe!

-Phil!

-And this must be Alex!-said Phil .

Joe tries to brush him off -Yes. Yes it is. Well, it was good seeing you--

Joe starts off with Alex , when Phil calls after him. -You know, my girlfriend and I had a blast at our last little get together.-

-Oh, me too. I can never get enough of charades. We'll have to do it again sometime.-Joe rolls his eyes and heads into an open elevator... only to find the door's closing impeded by Phil's foot. -When?

-Soon.-replied Joe . The door again begins to close... when Philip stops it. -How 'bout tonight?

-Not that soon. I'm taking Alex to see wrestling--

-We love wrestling. We could--

-I don't think so. See, Alex is really shy around strangers.- Alex looks up at Joe . He isn't.

-Tell you what -- give me your card as a reminder. I'll call you. Soon. Promise.-

-Great! -Phil hands him his card just as the door closes.

In the elevator Alex watches as his father tears Phil's card in two .The receptionist Jane , greets them. Jane has an odd unattractive hairdo , yes another woman infatuated with Joe Jonas . A large gift basket is on her desk.

-Hi, Mr. Jonas.-she indicates, her hair -What do you think?

-Fabulous! I love it. -he indicates the basket- What's this?

-I don't know who sent it. But it's for Mr. Allan. It's his anniversary.-Joe is mentally cursing , Mr. Allan is the currently president of the company , Joe has an important job there…but the presidency would be a blast . -Ah... The Partnership Committee meeting still scheduled for Friday?-

-Yep…-replied Jane .Joe quickly removes a gift card from his pocket, scribbles on it, puts it in place of the one already there

-What are you doing daddy ?-asked Alex curious .

-Oh, I'm... fixing the card, -shows him the old card -Look, they spelled Mr. Allan's name wrong. Have an apple.-

--

Meanwhile in a near office a troubled Nick Jonas is talking to Selena Russo , 21 years old , a beautiful brunette who used to be an actress , after some up and downs she decided to study business management at college and now she is one of the Hollywood Records , she used to be sweet too and know she was _the bitch of the office_ …yeah but that bitch has a big account in the most important bank .

-I won't 't do it.-said Nick for the millionth time .

-Nick , you are part of this company… it's your duty to represent this girl -

-Yes I am part of this company , but this girl screwed up everything …she has earning a bad image , she didn't even deserve being signed with us … and a good teenage role model consist in telling the truth ….-he replied .

-Oh Nicky…please-she said pouting - do it for me? -she finishes sitting in his lap and resting her hands on his thighs seductively .

-Selena…-he says when she starts kissing his neck -Selena…please get off me!

Then she stands up in a rush of frustration .

-GOD Nick what's going on with you?…I can't deal with all this behavior…you trying to be a good boy…

-Well maybe I'm tired of sneaking around Sel -

-Since when? You had no problems about this the last 6 months …

-LOOK WHO IS TALKING! …the one that slept with my brother just after he got divorced-

-HA! Don't go even there…who slept with fucking _Hannah Montana_ even though she was pregnant of Kevin! -

Nick looks at her disgusted , this conversation has gone too far ; they rest for a minute to catch their breath and Selena clears her throat and continues .

-Anyway …let the people decide what's true and then I can assure you will get paid

- I can talk to her , advice her , you know strictly business… but, Selena I won't lie.-

Selena looks out her window, calculating. -Then we'll just have to find someone who'will.-

Just when she finishes this the door opens to reveal Joe and Alex . When Alex sees his uncle he goes straight to him .

-Uncle Nicky! Pick me up , pick me up!! .-he says happily , Alex loves his uncle Nick ,for no apparent reason his name is Alexander Nicholas Jonas , Joe looks at his son and younger brother and can't control to feel a little jealous…but he reminds himself that _he got the girl , he got Lilly…and that Alex is his son …Nick was in love with Lilly , but that was the past . _

-Hey man! How's it going?-Nick ask while the little boy hugs him tightly .

-Daddy's taking me to see wrestling!-

-Really? That's so cool -

Selena rolls her eyes at the family bondage and Joe looks at her pretending to be surprised , even though that's her office . It's obvious that Selana hates kids .

-Selena! I didn't see you. Hey, you look lovely, today.

-Thanks. I heard about your victory girl . You're making quite an impression on the partnership committee.-

-Oh, that's right. There must be something in us the Jonas -he looks at Nick tickling Alex-

Well, anyway, I've got a client waiting in my office-

-Talking about this client of yours has all the company on her feet …-

-Well…what can I say? I told you she was going to be the next _Britney Spears _-replied Joe proud of himself .

-Actually…-started Nick but Selena cut him off .

-Exactly the next Britney Spears …You're not busy tonight, are you?-she asks .

Minutes later a sad Alex sits on Nick 's big sofa watching his father and uncle discuss about something that seems very important , his heart sinks further when Joe runs a hand through his hair nervously

-We're not going, are we?-Alex asked .

* * *

_**I'm sorry for Selena's fans , is just a character and I know this chapter was no Lilly but I have to add those things for the sake of the future's story . **_

_**What's gonna happen? **_

_**Nick and Lilly? Nick and Selena?**_

_**REVIEW if you liked it!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**M&M**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Big Gorgeous Liar **_

* * *

_**A/N: you did understand that the girl Nick doesn't want to take care is Melissa the new popstar that is working with Joe right? Ok…I just wanted to make thinks clear …enjoy!**_

_**GUYS! I'M updating all my stories (including Fast Cars , God Only Knows , Let me be yours , High Expectations and new ones!!) on the jonasbrothersfanfictionarchive**_

link on my profile too!

* * *

_**Chapter 4 **_

_Minutes later a sad Alex sits on Nick 's big sofa watching his father and uncle discuss about something that seems very important , his heart sinks further when Joe runs a hand through his hair nervously _

_-We're not going, are we?-Alex asked . _

Joe looks at his son nervously - Of course we are. A promise is a promise. We are gonna see wrestling or my name isn't Joseph Adam Jonas…uhmm just give me a second - Joe goes out from the office . Alex is immediately sad and Nick gave him a lovingly smile ; the little boy is so miserable that buries his head deep in his uncle's sofa .

In the hallway Joe meet some of his colleagues .

_-_Hey, Pete! Great tie! -whose fashion-disaster tie startles him.-Thomas--looks like you're losin' weight. -but the truth is that we can make notice that he's

corpulent. Finally Joe found his secretary, the fifty-ish, .worldly-wise and world-weary Greta . And suddenly Alex emerged in the room in Nick's arms .

-Nick , Alex! What's new?-the woman asks .

-Well. . . it's my birthday tomorrow. We're having a party and everything. Right uncle Nick? -Alex said and Nick nodded .

Joe 's eyes widen . He has clearly forgotten.

-I'm sure your dad'11 give you something wonderful.-

Joe tries to wave her off, awkwardly stopping when Alex turns to him. .-Yeah?

-Oh, yeah. You're going to love it. Uh, why don't you take Uncle Nick to my office for a

minute? We'll be leaving in a second.-

Alex and Nick heads into the hallway . - Damn! I completely forgot.-says Joe .

-Oh, there's a surprise. -Greta produces a wrapped gift .

-You're a saint. I should get you something.

-You did. -She holds up another, smaller package.

-Ah. Well, I'm the handsome of the family . Any calls?

She hands him a stack of mail. -Let's see.. . -she says checking messages -Miss Taylor Swift called , she said that she had fun the other night and if you will mind to _gave her a call _-said Greta raising an eyebrow .

-Oh well , tell her that I don't like to _ride_ anymore-

-Done. Your mother called.

-Gosh…can't she call my brothers?

-She already did …

-Tell her that I ' m on vacation…-

-We are on the middle of September!-Greta replied tired .

-I'm really tired!-said Joe pouting .

Greta gave in jotting down a note -"Break mother's heart." Done. And that's it, except Selena 's looking for you.

-As if I don't have anything better to do than bow and scrape at her royal perfumed partner feet. I already had the displeasure to talk to her …-

As Selena approaches Joe switches gears in an instant .

-Fuck you Joe -she whispered very close to him .

-Well, anyway, I've got a client waiting in my office--

HOTEL ROOM - NIGHT

Matt paces. Lilly is on the phone, waiting. She notices the Youngman pacing.

-Are you alright?

-Uh, yeah, just, uh... how long are you gonna be on the phone?-

-I just wanted to say goodnight to Alex, but he must still be out with Joe ,-she hangs up .

-Or Nick -he added whispering . -Will you marry me?

Lilly's blue eyes widened she's definitely shocked -Uh...would I . . . ? What did you say?

-I proposed, I . . . Look, I know this Boston thing is a great opportunity, good job, money... everything. But I started to think about being three thousand miles away from you and Alex . And I didn't like it. I-- Look, I know it's a lot to ask, to move and everything, but I .. . .I love you. I love your son. -Will you marry me?

She stares at him, excited, but nervous. She thinks for a moment this is how is suppose to feel, right?…I mean when Joe proposes she felt those butterflies in the stomach and wanted to jump all over him and cover him the sweetest kisses , but right now she felt just right…

-Lilly , are you alright ? -he asked .

* * *

_**Sorry 4 the long wait , this story it's not over!**_

_**Review please! I'm also starting to write again "God Only Knows" **_

_**I will update sooner than the last time .**_

_**Review!!!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Em**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Big Gorgeous Liar**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_-Will you marry me?_

_She stares at him, excited, but nervous. She thinks for a moment this is how is suppose to feel, right?__…__I mean when Joe proposes she felt those butterflies in the stomach and wanted to jump all over him and cover him the sweetest kisses , but right now she felt just right__…_

_-Lilly , are you alright ? -he asked . _

Early morning outside Joe's building.

Joe types on his computer. He's been up all night. He leans back, rubs his eyes. When he opens them he sees Alex standing there in pajamas and the young daddy smiles at him .

-Alexander ... Happy birthday. How old are you today? Twenty? Maybe 21?-

-Five , daddy! -he replies giggling .

-Well, you've held up well. I only wish there was some way to commemorate such an

occasion, some small symbol to mark this day, like... A present! .

Alex eyes it with wonder. -What is it? What is it!?

-It's... it's.-Joe starts but then it hits him , he has no idea - a surprise….- Alex knows his father doesn't have a clue but he rips the box open, revealing, a baseball , glove , dodger's cap and

A full major league style uniform -Baseball stuff!! -the little one screams .

-Baseball stuff!

-Will you play catch with me?-asks Alex hugging his dad .

-Absorootentootenlutely. -Alex beams.

-Tonight. After your party, you have my word on it.- Alex nods sadly as Joe turns back to his work.

MATT'S CAR - MORNING

Matt and Lilly are driving. Lilly's holding a couple of airline tickets. -Matt, these are for tomorrow.

-The company wants me to get started right away.

-I can't just pick up and move to Boston with two days notice.-she explains to him .

-Just come check it out. You and Alex , see the town. Let's pick out a place together.

Then, if you want to turn me down and scar me for life, fine.-he replied giving her a warm smile , he's pretty sure she won't refused…it's not that anything is stopping her from going , besides her ex…

-It's just not that simple... What about my job? You know it was hard enough to find that position after I graduated …

-It's New England. You'd get a job there in a second.

-There are other factors involved- as they pull up in front of Joe 's building she points where Joe and Alex are waiting. She takes off her sunglasses and eyes hes ex up and down , dear god , He's going to work wearing that clothes? She thinks , he's wearing again those freaking white tight pants , normal daddies of five years old are not supposed to dress like that…but hey he's just 24 . Then it hits her she's with Matt know , besides Alex everything is over between them .

As Lilly gets out of Matt's car, Alex runs over. -Did you have fun? How were the wrestling matches , honey ?-she asks .

-Big fun. Manly fun. Am I right, Alex?-says Joe .

-It was fun..-he replied half heartedly . Then Joe turns to Lilly and asks her teasingly .

-So how were the wrestling matches? Did you have fun "sweetheart"?

She rolled eyes , he couldn't be more inappropriate , however they are both interrupted by Matt .

-Alex, my man! My happy birthday man!

Alex and Matt exchange "fives" and'a hug. Matt gives the little kid a light punch on the arm.

-One-two-three-four-five... And one for good luck.

-Did you see that? He struck the child!-says Joe .

-Look what dad got me!- the little one shows the glove .

-Whoa! Great! I have my glove in the car. We'll stop in the park on the way home and play

catch. Then tonight we'll oilit, wrap _a _rubber band around it. . . It'll be great.-he turns to Joe -

Great birthday present, dad!-

Joe fakes a smile and is clear that he hates him . -When is it his birthday?

-Something's come up. We need to talk.-she says abruptly .-Mom, let's go. I want to play.-

-I know but first you will have to open Uncle Nick's presents! We'll talk tonight Joe .

-Tonight?-he asks running to the car .

-Alex's birthday?

-Oh, yeah, right. Seven. I knew that. I did. I blocked it out weeks ago. The Seventeenth of September . Alex 's birthday.-

-It's the eighteenth.

-The seventeenth of May is the day I .remind myself that the eighteenth is Alex's birthday. See you tonight.

They drive away.

INT. SELENA 'S OFFICE - NIGHT

Selena and Joe are reunited in her office with the future popstar Melissa Cole , they are looking through her contract and revising her new songs , just recorded .

-This is not good -says Selena lightly reading the last article about Melissa on the Seventeen magazine .

-I said I was sorry , I'm not 18... yet - she replies without any regret in her statement .

-Doesn't matter -says Joe from the desk .

-Doesn't matter? A contract with an underage without her parents concern can cost us a fortune idiot! -

-I know , but this song I write for…I mean with her is the next hit , it would be a crime if we loose her Sel -he replied remarking his partner name lovingly while he pass Melissa the improved and better version of her song .

- This is good. This is really smart.-she says .

-Thank you.-replies Joe and turn to Selena , she's disgusted .

-Only i t ' s . . . Like not true. Every word of it is a lie….I have never have such deep feelings towards anyone -

Joe and Selena exchange glances. -I'm pretty sure - says Selena sarcastically .

-I mean... isn't that a problem?-Melissa asks .

-Oh Mel -he starts getting closer to the young girl - the only problem here is to deny the world that amazing voice of yours and that song is the ticket to stardom…Right Sel?

-Of course…you have to listen to this guy Melissa , at the end he's the one with 6 platinum discs and over 7 hit singles on the charts…

-I'm sure of that! -she replies enthusiastically .-…but what you said about my past…I know I didn't do good , but…-

-Who cares? -she gets interrupted by Joe -…you are a nice girl who was beat up and abandoned by her parents and friends…-

-Actually I ran away from home with my ex boyfriend…my parents were a little old fashioned but they never hit me …-

-Right! But…-Joe thinks for a moment there must be a way to make this situation better , he wasn't going to give up to the money even if this girl's music really suck- …you were abandoned emotionally by the ones you trusted , that's why you have to take this opportunity and do what we tell you…I promise you will go far .-

He stares into her eyes. A moment, then...

-Yeah! They did abandon me , and it's time to show them that this is my time!-

-EXACTLY!

-Thank you, Mr. J. I 'm so grateful that such a gentleman is working with me- She gives him a hug and momentarily grabs his ass. With a farewell nod to Selena , she leaves.

Selena turns, smiles at Joe , then shuts the door. She moves in on him.

-You're good. You're really good.

-Oh, pshaw.

She picks a piece of lint off his jacket.

-No, I mean it. This girl is worth a truckload of money to this label , not to mention

the press it's going to generate. You win this _"Britney wanabee" _and I guarantee you'll make

partner.

Suddenly they are inches apart , she places her skinny arms around his neck for support and continues -Actually, how would you like to make a partner right now?

-Excuse me?-he says .

She grabs his collar and pulls him in for a deep kiss.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Review and you will make me happy!**_


End file.
